Sound the Bugle
by SevenOverThree
Summary: Colonel Roy Mustang knew something was wrong the minute Ed had walked into his office. And he wouldn't let Ed leave until he found out what was wrong. Attempted parental Roy/Ed fluff. Rated for Ed's foul mouth.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Authors notes:** I was listening to 'Sound the Bugle', by Bryan adams, and this short, alternate universe oneshot story thing popped into my head.

Beward Edo's foul mouth.

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang knew something was wrong the minute Ed had walked into his office. Not only had he not responded to being called short, Riza had told him over the intercomm later that day, but he had accepted the insult. What was worse, Roy found out, Ed was wearing the outfit military personel traditionally wore, there was no sign of any teenager defiance, and no life sparked from those golden eyes. He had simply walked into the room, handed in a full report from his latest mission, and started towards the door. But Roy refused to let the boy leave without first finding out what had happened.

--

"Well, good morning Fullmetal." Roy Mustang had said to the usually livewire Alchemist that had just entered his office. He had been writing something, so he didn't first notice what it was that Edward was wearing. Until Ed had reached over toward the desk to pass in his mission report. Roys eyes had caught a glimpse of sleeved dyed a strong blue, lined with a silvery white. Just before the hand retracted out of view, Roy had snapped his head up, and grabbed Eds arm, gripping it tightly. Ed made no attempt to try to escape the superior officers grip. Roy looked Ed up and down. Yes, he had been, in some part of his mind, overjoyed by the fact that the boy was finally wearing a military outfit, but the look in Ed's eyes tore that happy feeling up to shreds. He had recognised it from back in Ishbala. It was a look of pure, unrelenting, defeat, as if there was nothing left in the entire world for him to live for.

"Why are you wearing this outfit, Edward?" Roy said to the young Alchemist. Ed said nothing, only looked away from Roy. The Flame Alchemist narrowed his eyes. Ed was trying to hide something.

"I'm a part of the military aren't I? I'm pretty sure this is the assigned clothing." Edward almost whispered. Roy sighed.

"Yes, that it the militarys outfit, and I guess it is true that you should've been wearing it for quite some time now, but why start now, Edward?" Ed didn't respond. Roy relaxed slightly. He wanted to yell at Ed to tell him what was wrong, but many years of experience told him that yelling at an upset child would acheive absolutely nothing. "Is this about your mission?" Ed's face tightened, and a smile twitched across Roys face. Something must've gone badly in the mission that had deeply upset Fullmetal. He was getting somewhere.

"It's nothing." But Ed's voice had cracked. Roy tilted his head to one side slightly as he frowned. Ed was trying to keep himself from crying. But why? Roy then noticed the odd absence of Alphonse. He couldn't see him through the window in his door, and he wasn't in the room. Casually, he spoke up his new inquiry.

"Where's Al? Waiting outside for you?" Ed turned away so quickly that Roy almost had Ed rip his own arm out of it's automail socket.

"Leave it alone, Mustang! Nothing happened!" It sounded like Ed was on the verge of letting tears stream down his face. A chill went down Roys spine. Had something bad happened to Alphonse?

"What went wrong, Edward?" Roy said softly. He didn't want the young boy mad. Ed growled. But it wasn't directed at Roy.

"That bastard... He shouldn't have been there..." Roy carefully leaned into a position where he could see Eds face. Past his golden hair, Roy could see tears rolling down Ed's face. "Because... Because of him..." Ed trailed off. Roy narrowed his eyes.

"Who, Ed?" Ed turned, glaring into Roys face. The Flame Alchemist's eyes widened. Tears streamed down the boys face, and he looked murderous.

"That bastard, Colt! The guy from way back during the terrorist bombings! He was there!" Ed tryed wiping the tears off his face, but more came. "I didn't even know about him! Came in at the last minute and took as many lives as he could that had some relation to the military!" Roy's breath caught in his throat. No... "He's gone, you Bastard! Al, my only little brother, is _dead_! All this crap, and because you couldn't go yourself!" Ed made to swing at the elder alchemist, but as one of his arms was already being held, it took no great effort to grab the other. As he grabbed the oncomeing fist, he had also moved from being behind his desk, to in front of it. Sweeping Edward toward him, he made no hesitation in pulling the child into a deep hug. He may have liked to pick on the boy, but that didn't mean he hated him. After all, he sometimes almost thought of Ed as a foster son, even though he never told anyone.

"Let go of me you bastard! Let me go, let me go..." Ed trailed off into crying sobs, slowly accepting the hug.

"You think Al would've wanted you sulking like this? You made a promise didn't you? So live up to it. Keep moving forward Ed." A final few moments of silence, then Roy released Ed from his arms. "You've still got Pinako and Winry right? Not everything is lost. Take a few days vacation Ed. Go home." Ed said nothing, only looked up at Roy with deeply surprised and thankful eyes. The golden haired child turned, but again Roy stopped him, just before he left the room. "And don't think nobody here at the military likes you. We all care about you. Even me, Ed. You may say that you don't have a family, but I'd like to think otherwise." Ed turned around, surprised.

"What?" Ed mumbled.

"_You _might not know it, but you _do_ have a family. Even if we aren't related by blood." Ed smiled softly.

"Thanks Roy."


End file.
